Between Love & Lust
by Lostlittlesisters
Summary: What happens when you take two sassy girls, and throw them into the Winchesters Lives? Join two best friends Lina and Kori to see the fun and sexy times that lie ahead. Dean/Oc Sam/Oc
1. Start At The Beginning

**Ok this is our second Story, I hope you guys enjoy! Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: ****We do not own anything from Supernatural that all belongs to the awesome Kripke, how ever we do own Lina and Kori.**

**Between Love & Lust**

Lina was upstairs getting ready for tonight's event ,when she heard her best friend coming in the door "Hiya bitch" Kori greeted

"Well look, it lives and breathes, where the hell were you today kori?" Lina asked. Kori looked down at her feet "I've been in class, why do you ask?"

Lina looked Kori over and then walked over to her "Ok you weren't in class I checked so cut the crap where were you?" she asked starting to get annoyed.

"Look I just had something to do" Kori replied Lina rolled her eyes "Please tell me you weren't with a guy this time…or a teacher"

Kori blushed a little "Well there is a new kid on campus, went to check him out" she then smiled "Fine, come on let's get going to this party and you can tell me all about this guy"

Lina said as she started to pick out clothes from her wardrobe.

The girls headed down to the frat house to meet the guys they walked in and saw a few familiar faces. "Oh there is his" Kori pointed the new guy out

"Hey Sam" she shouted as she waved him over to them.

Sam walked over to Kori he noticed that there was another girl with her "Hi Sam this is my bitch Lina"

Lina smiled and held out her hand "It's nice to meet you Sam"

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you too Lina, so tell me what are you majoring in?" Lina blushed "I'm studying criminal physiology" Kori winked at Lina

"I'm just going to get us some drinks" she looked up at Sam "Do you want a drink Sammy?" he smiled down at her

"Yeah that would be great thanks Kori" she headed off leaving the two of them alone

"So Sam tell me about yourself" Lina asked as she took a sip of her beer "What would like too know?" she shrugged

"Tell me a bit about your family" "Well I have an older brother named Dean I haven't seen him in a while since I left to come to college, we kinda left on a bad terms"

Kori walked back over to them "Hey guys" she smiled, she looked across to Lina "Hey just ran into Jason, he says hi"

She looked over at Sam "So Sam how are you settling in?"

"Great it just takes time to get used to everything" he replied "Well if you want I could show you around town sometime"

Lina said smiling up at him "Yeah that would be great"

"The best thing to do in college is go to all the parties and let loose, and on that note I'm going over there too get drunk and have fun"

Kori said as she danced off, Sam and Lina smiled at her.

A few hours later Kori was pretty wrecked she was distracted from talking to one of her guy friends Jason when her phone went off in her pocket

"Hello" she slurred "Kor, I need some help on this case that Ellen has found, you and Lina up for it?" she sighed and rolled her eyes

"Now would I let you down bro" Ash laughed "Well no" he paused "Ok so I'm going to mail you some info is that cool sis?"

Kori smiled she loved research "Hell yeah, call you soon" she hung up and shoved her phone back into her pocket.

She spotted Lina still talking to Sam so headed over to her.

"Hey Sam any chance I can borrow Lina for a bit?" He laughed "Sure no problem Kori" . The girls headed over to the door and walked out

"Ash called he wants us to check out something for him" Kori announced "What does he need?"

"Well he wants us to check out this case Ellen has for him, needs help with the research" Lina nodded

"Yeah there is this town and three people have died within the space of two weeks, something funky is goin down"

"Well than we should leave in the morning" Lina started, she looked around and then continued

"So that means my dear sweet Kori means were leaving now" The girls walked back into the house, Sam was waiting for them

"Listen something has come up and we have to go, but it was nice meeting you" Linda said.

Sam gave his famous puppy dog eyes "Oh ok, yeah was nice to meet you too Lina" he nodded his head towards Kori and smiled

"Well here Sam why don't you have our numbers, you know incase you need anything" Kori said as she grabbed a sharpie out of her bag.

She grabbed Sam's arm and wrote both numbers down. She clicked the lid back on and smiled at him

"Catch ya later Sammy" she grabbed Lina's arm and pulled her out the front door

The girls were walking back to there dorm "So what's with you and Sam?" Kori asked "Nothing much just friends that's all" Lina replied

"So would like to do some research when we get in Kori?" she asked looking over to her friend. Kori's face lit up "Hell yeah bring it on, i'm up for an all nighter"

she giggled as she started running to the front door

Lina walked in first closely followed by Kori, Lina went into the kitchen to make coffee "So Kori what is it exactly, this case, what did the one and only Dr badass have to say?"

Kori whirled around "I knew you weren't paying attention when i told you earlier" Kori crossed her arms over her chest

"Three people in a town have died in two weeks, maybe a coincidence but it maybe supernatural"

"Maybe it's just a simple salt and burn case" Lina said as she handed Kori a mug of steaming hot coffee. They went into the living and sat down by their laptops

"Let see if there any local legends" Kori said as she placed her coffee cup down on the table next to her.

"Hey I think I might have found something, before matt brooks died the told friends that he kept seeing his dead girlfriend Angela mason every where after she died"

"So how did this Angela die Lina?" asked Kori. Lina scrolled down until she had found the information "a head on collision in her car" Kori closed her laptop

"So I say this hunt is one we should do, I'll call Ash see when he wants us to head out"

She walked outside to make the call, Lina shut her laptop and slid under the covers. Kori walked in and closed the door "He said that we should head out tomorrow"

she placed her phone on the small kitchen table and walked over to her bed unlacing her boots and getting into her PJ's

"So we will leave here at six, the sooner we get there the sooner we can come home" said Lina "I really hate vengeful spirits"

The girl woke up the next morning Kori groaned "Could you god damn alarm be any louder" she said as she turned over and threw her pillow at Lina

"Alright Kori, I'll turn it off" Lina reached over and turned the alarm off feeling the cold air hit her warm skin she quickly pulled her arm back underneath the blankets

"Come on Kori get your ass up we have to get going to Maine" Lina got out of bed and went in to the bathroom have a shower

When she was finished she noticed Kori hadn't moved so she got a brilliant idea. She ran back into the bathroom and filled up a glass of cold water and stood above Kori.

She poured it over her head, Kori sat up and screamed.

"You fucking bitch" she ripped the blankets off her and stormed towards Lina. Sam happened to be walking passed the girls dorm and heard the arguing.

He softly knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hey girls bad timing?" Sam asked as he looked down at Lina who was now on the ground "No not at all" she replied

"Just giving Kori a shower before we leave" she chuckled. The girls got up "Payback's a bitch" Kori said as she wiped her hair from her forehead

"Ohhh I'm so scared" Lina spat back.

Kori pulled her bag from underneath her bed and threw it on the chair, her silver flask and an exorcism book fell to the floor. She went to grab it but Sam beat her to it.

Lina and Kori both looked at each other. Sam raised his eye browns as he looked at the items in his hand "So you girls want to tell me something?"

He asked "Alright you caught us it's for religious studies" Kori looked over at Lina, hoping that Sam would buy her lies.

Sam stood and studied both of the girls, he placed the items back into Kori's bag

"Your hunters aren't you?" he asked Kori looked at him "What are you talking about Sam?" she walked over to her bag and pulled a black hoodie out of it.

Sam looked over at Lina "We don't enjoy the killing of animals Sam, so no we don't hunt bambi"

he started to go through Kori's belongings she stepped forward "Sam what the hell are you doing?" he pulled out a silver blade and smirked

"Well looks like your hunters to me, and no" he glanced over at Lina "Not bambi" Kori swallowed trying to calm herself down

"And what would you know about hunting?" she asked as she pulled the blade out of his grasp.

"Well let's just say one thing, it's kind of my family business" said Sam "so girls how did you get into this?" Lina looked away

"Well my family were killed by demons, I barley survived" Lina pulled down her sweater to reveal the scar that was under her neck. He looked to Kori

"Well my brother taught me everything I know, he does a lot of research" Kori said she pulled her hoodie a little closer to her to shield the morning breeze.

"We are actually heading out to Maine" Kori added as she pulled her converse from under her bed and slipped them on. "What's in Maine?"

Sam asked curiosity getting the better of him "Just something we need to sort, out hey Lina you ready?" Kori asked as she slung her bag over her shoulder

"Sure Kori" Lina turned to face Sam "See you around Sam" as the girls walked out Sam stopped them "Hey wait" they both turned around, he hesitated

"Maybe, erm, maybe I could help you" they both looked at each other

"Sam, you have a fresh start a new life here in college, don't mess it up" Kori said as she walked out into the hallway. Lina walked towards him "

"Sam please Kori's right start a new life here don't screw it up" He sighed "fine but if you get into trouble please ring me ok?"

he looked between both girls "I promise, look we better be going see you Sam" as the girl walked to the car Kori was wondering should they have shared so much with Sam.

she wondered if they should just let him come with them. She loaded the stuff up into the car and slammed the boot shut

"Hey Lina, maybe we should let Sam tag along, I mean he's only been here a few days and he hasn't really made any friends yet, besides if it's what he wants to do"

she pulled her phone out and dialled Sam's number "Hey Sammy, still wanna come huntin?"


	2. 2 Years Later

**Thank you to: **Darling0baby, Damon'sQueenOfDarkness, DeanWinchesterLuvr91, bjq and Sparkly Blue Eyes.

**Disclaimer: **We do not own any fictional characters from Supernatural however we own Kori & Lina.

**Chapter 2**

2 Years Later

The girls entered the bar Lina was wearing a black leather skirt and a red halter neck and black knee boots while Kori was wearing a black corset dress . They walked up to the bar and

were checked out by the sleazy men that sat around.

A drunk guy came up to the girls "Hi I'm Cletis, so which one of you sexy girls are coming home with me?" The girls looked at him in discussed.

"Neither of us" Lina spat back "And why not?" he asked "Well for one thing your breath smells like ass" Lina replied

Kori stifled a giggle "Oh my god" she walked over to the bar, when she got closer she noticed a pretty hot guy with spiky sandy brown hair.

She decided to take a seat close to him "Hey dude" she called the tended over "Shot of Jack and a beer"

She slammed her money down on the counter and looked at her friend who was still trying to shake Cletis off

"So what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" she looked over at the sandy haired guy and realised he was talking to her

"Wow is that the best line you could come up with?" said Kori "Well I'm dean and you are my?" she looked into his deep green eyes "Names Kori"

"Well Kori so how I buy you a drink?" As Kori was about to answer she looked around as she heard a guy screaming "Get off me you crazy bitch"

She laughed and turned to face the stranger "Look's like my friend Lina is making friends with the locals"

Kori saw another guy walk up to Dean "Hey Dean, I got that information you needed" Kori looked at him "Sam?" He looked over at her

"Kori? is that you?" he walked over to her and she pulled him into a hug, Dean's mouth hung open.

"Oh my god you look so tall" she said as she craned her neck to look up at him "Is Lina with you?" he asked "Yeah she's over there killing some guy at the moment"

Dean tapped his brother on the shoulder "Excuse me?" Sam turned to face him "Yeah?" "How in the hell do you know her and physco chic over there?"

Kori smirked "Well I was friends with Sam in college, well you were more than friends with Lina if I remember correctly Sammy" Kori smiled.

Sam nearly choked on his beer, he glared across at her "Oh I've missed you Sammy" Kori smiled at him and pulled him into another hug. Dean pouted

"Why didn't I get a hug?" Kori released Sam and looked over at him "Because I don't know you... Dean"

"Look I better get over there before wonder woman kills that guy" Kori pointed over to where Lina and Cletis were. The trio walked over to Lina

"Hey, don't think you hit him hard enough" Kori chuckled "This redneck hillbilly thinks he can stick his hand up my skirt and get away with it"

Lina looked up she saw Sam. "Sam is that you?" she let go of Cletis.

Sam's face softened as he mat her gaze "How's it goin Lina?" he smiled down at her. She ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"It's really good to see you again Sam" Lina smiled. Dean coughed to get his brothers attention "Lina this is my brother Dean" she raised her eyebrow at him

"Ahh so this is Dean? Sam what are you doing here?" "Oh well we just finished a hunt, you know how it goes" he took a sip of his beer

Dean looked Kori over and smiled to himself, when he looked back up he met her eyes "Well that's not very discreet Dean" Kori teased

"Oh honey how about me and you go for a drive in my car, so I can show you how discreet I can be" Dean said, smirk plastered across his face.

Kori sighed "Oh dean I barley know you and you want to get into my pants" Lina looked over at her friend "Well it never stopped you before"

Kori raised her eyebrows at her sister "Shut it, it's only because it's been so long for you sugar" she winked at Sam who blushed in return

"Well excuse me for not dropping my knickers for every Tom Dick and Harry" just then Kori and Lina lunged for each other.

Sam grabbed Lina as Dean grabbed Kori to keep the girls from killing each other. "Hey I do not do that" Kori spat trying to release herself from Dean's grasp.

"Oh no they just accidentally fall down, Sam put me down or I swear I will kick her ass" Kori rolled her eyes "

Well it looks like you will need a step ladder to reach him because your so short" Kori spat back.

Both girls started laughing, as they settled down "Come on I will buy you a drink" Lina said as she threw her arm around Kori. T

he looked at each other "Those two are so weird" Sam glanced at Dean then back at the girls "Dean, you have no idea"

Kori took a sip of her beer that Dean had brought for her, when her phone rang she looked to see who it was "Oh god" she flipped her phone open

"Hey bro what's up?" she glanced at Lina "Hey have another hunt for you if your interested it's in your area not far from where your staying"

Kori put her head in her hands and continued "Oh ok sure….got it just send the information to me and we will be right on it thanks bro talk to you then"

She hung up "Hey Lina you up for a hunt?" she nodded over to her "Yeah sure what's up"

Kori sighed "Well just the normal ya know" she stuffed her phone back into her purse "Vampires"

She casually sipped her drink then added "Anyway Ash is gonna send me the info through so maybe we should be getting back"

The girls finished their drinks to head back to the motel "Hey girls any chance you might need some help on this?" Dean asked.

They looked at each other and shrugged "Sure thing Dean, and no your not getting into my pants" Kori smirked and then walked off.

Lina smiled at him then looked across to Sam "Call us in the morning" They walked out of the bar

As the girls got to the motel to do a bit of research Kori looked over at Lina "So what was it like to see Sam again?" she blushed

"It was good he seems to be doing well and he look good too, so what do you think of his brother Dean?" Lina smirked over at her best friend

"Well he's cute but he's full of himself" Kori started as she booted her trusty laptop up "Now let's get down to business"

Kori looked at her laptop to hack into the police data base to find out more about the vampire attacks she came across a list of missing people

"Hey I think I might just have found something. there have been a lot of missing people in the last month" Lina looked over at her "So how does this tie to the case?"

Kori continued "Well their bodies have never been found, so I'm thinking that maybe the vampires have been kidnapping them"

Kori was woken up to the sound of The Enemy by Godsmack, she reached over to pick up her phone "Yeah" she croaked

"It's Dean and good morning to you too sunshine" Kori rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she sat up "Oh right, where are you guys?"

"Were standing out side your motel room with presents of the hot variety" Kori got out of bed "Ok just give me a second" she hung up

Lina wake up Sam and Dean are here" Lina lifted her head up "At six in the morning I'm going to kill them" Kori opened the door "Hey Sam"

Kori smiled "hey Kori" He looked over to Lina who was sitting up in bed "Hello Lina!" She growled "Bite me"

"Oh we followed you from the bar last night" Dean said as he placed the coffee cups on the table "stalker much" Lina said as she pulled the blankets back and got out of bed.

"Well aren't we a ray of sunshine this morning" Sam commented "Who the hell do I have to kill to get a coffee around here"

Lina walked over to the table and looked at Dean whilst pointing at the cups, he nodded and she reached for one.

She brought it up to her lips and sighed as she felt the warm liquid take her over

"Ahh heaven, now we can cant talk about the case" said Lina as they sat at the table "So girls what have you got so far?" Dean asked taking a sip of his coffee

"Well it's defiantly vamps, at the moment there have been 20 missing people reports all at the ages of 18 to twenty one"

Kori stood up from the table "Right then I'm going to get changed" she turned around and tripped on the blanket that was around her.

Kori caught herself as she fell but the blanket dropped to the floor, she bent down to reach it and her t-shirt rode up at the back giving Dean a clear shot of her black boy shorts that barely covered her cheeks. He canted his head to the side as he took in her perfect round, toned backside.

"Nice panties by the way" Dean smirked "Take a good look because that the last time you will see them" said Kori as stormed into the bathroom slamming the door

"Wow that is the first time I've ever seen her blush so much" Lina said laughing at Dean.

"Really?" Dean asked sounding quite shocked he looked over towards the bathroom door then at Lina and Sam who were sitting overset him

"Oh yeah she's doesn't get embarrassed easily" Lina then looked back at Sam and smiled sexily at him.

"So tell me Lina how far do you any my brother go back?" Dean asked "Since college really, we did a couple of hunts for a while, if you don't mind I need to go a get something from my car"

Lina headed out, Kori walked in from the bathroom, she walked over to her bag and placed her pj's in and zipped it up.

"Where's Lina?" "She had to get something out of the car" Sam answered "I think I will just see if she needs any help"

Sam got up and he walked out the door, leaving Kori and Dean alone. Kori decided to get her own back on Dean for embarrassing her.

"Hey Dean I was kind of wondering if you could help with something?" she turned to face him.

"Sure" Dean walked closer to her "You see I have to get these stitches out, and I was wondering if you will take them out for me"

Kori asked in a low seductive voice "Sure just let me have a look at them" Kori took off her top and she pulled up a chair and sat with her back to him.

she could feel his hands all over her as he pulled out the last stitch "All done" Dean said as he placed the gauze over her scar "How am I ever going to repay you?"

Dean cleared his throat "I can think of a way" Just than she spun around and straddled his lap pulling him into a deep smouldering kiss.

Dean moaned into her mouth as her hand travelled to the front of his jeans and grabbed him, causing him to hiss with pleasure.

Kori then did the unthinkable she got off dean, and looked into his lust filled green eyes Payback's a bitch Dean"

Dean stared up at her "You gotta be kiddin me?" Kori turned around as she put on her jacket "What's the matter Dean? were you enjoying yourself?"

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at her with a blank expression on his face.


	3. Sex and Games

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: **We do not own any fictional characters from Supernatural however we own Kori & Lina.

**Chapter 3**

Lina got the to the trunk of the car, Sam followed behind her. Lina bent over and Sam could see that she hadn't anything on underneath her pj shorts.

She knew that Sam was staring at her ass she turned around smiling. Seductively "You know if you take a picture Sam it will last longer… oh by the way you have a bit of drool on your face" she pointed up at him.

"So what do you say Sam, me and you test out this back seat and have a little fun ourselves" Lina said as she rubbed her hand over his large firm chest.

Sam's eyes widened at Lina's comment, he was suddenly finding it hard to breath like some unknown force was crushing his windpipe.

He hurried away from her "I think I heard Dean calling me" he headed into he direction of the motel and saw Kori come out.

Kori smiled up at him as she passed him and then burst into a fit of giggles, as she saw her best friend standing by the car "Oh what did you do to that boy?"

"Well all I did was ask him if he wanted to test drive back seat, to see was it comfortable" Lina laughed, she looked across the lot and saw Sam and Dean making their was over.

Lina looked across at Kori "What the hell did you do dean? He looks like he got a bad case of blue balls"

"Well I might have played him at his own game… and let's just say, it's going to be an unpleasant hunt for all of us" she looked over at Dean

"Hey Dean how was the cold shower? Was it refreshing enough?" he glared at her and flipped her off as he walked around to the drivers side and slid in.

The girls started laughing as they climbed into the back seat.

The girls settled in the back of the impala, they looked at each other and winked. "Hey Lina do you remember that guy I used to date?"

She turned to face her "Which one the biter? Or the one that used to get you dressed up as a naughty school girl?" Lina asked.

Dean nearly choked on his own spit, causing Sam to look over at him "You ok man?" Dean glanced over at his little brother "Yeah Sammy I'm fine"

The girls continued "Oh yeah I remember him now" Kori started, she let out a small sigh "I miss him, we had so much fun" she glanced over at Lina

"Hey you remember that guy you were seeing, the one with the fetish?"

Lina let out a small giggle "Oh yea, I remember him the one who liked people to watch" she winked over at Kori.

Sam felt the heat rise in his cheeks and felt himself tighten against his zipper

"Yeah it's very hard to forget him" smirked Lina "The way he had me punish him, and me dressed in leather… ohh did he know how to punish real good, epically when he brought out the hand cuffs and he did the little thing…"

Before she could finish what she was saying Dean hit the brakes. He flung the driver side door open and walked to he back door, grabbing Kori out of he seat.

He leaned down and pointed at Lina "You out" The girls looked at him "What the hell are you doing Dean?" Lina shouted as she slammed his door

"You two are not coming on this hunt, your going to march your asses back to the motel and stay put till we get back got it"

"Hey jackass this is our hunt so if any one is leaving it 's you got it" Lina snapped back at him. Kori stepped in "Look we promise to tone down ok"

"It's not our fault that you cant handle a little fun" Lina added.

Sam got in the middle of Lina and Dean "Look we can compromise, Lina, Kori no more talking about your sex life and we'll al get along just fine"

As they walked back into the car Lina piped up "Hey Sam please say there is a gun tucked away down there, or did you really enjoy the conversation?"

Lina teased as she looked down and eyes the front of his pants.

They kept driving then decided to pull into a small diner to get something to eat. Kori slid into the booth next to Dean, Sam let Lina in the booth first and sat next to her.

The waitress walked over to take their order, she smirked at Dean and flashed him a sexy smile, Kori smiled to herself and looked across at her friend.

Both girls knew they had to up their game. and have a little fun with the boys "So Dean have you ever done it in a diner before? How about me and you go back there and have a little fun?" Kori grabbed Dean's crotch under the table.

Dean knew what she was up to so he decided to play her at her own game. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the booth he then lead her to the washroom.

He slammed the door shut and pushed her up against it. He kissed her so hard that her legs started to tremble.

Dean lifted her up and painfully grabbed on to her ass, her first instinct was to push him away, but if she was honest she didn't want to.

Kori let out a small moan into his mouth, Dean knew he had her hook line and sinker. He carried her over to the counter top and sat her on it.

He traced his hands down to where the top of her skirt was and dipped his hands in, he started to rub her through her panties.

Just as she was about to come Dean stopped, smiled up at her and walked out of the door "What the hell Dean?" she shouted after him.

Kori straightened herself out and stormed out of the bathroom. She walked closer to the table.

Dean had a shit eating grin on his face as he picked up his beer and took a long pull. Kori started scouring the bar and found a rather sexy biker sitting alone.

She walked up to him and pulled him into a hot kiss

Kori pulled away from the stranger, he looked up at her and smiled sexily "The names Eric" she smirked back

"Well no offence but I really don't care what your name is…so how about me and you get out of here."

She replied flashing an equally sexy smile back. she could feel Dean's eyes on her, Lina glared over at Dean knowing that he had done something to upset her.

"What the hell did you do to her Dean?" he turned his head to face her "What? I didn't do anything, I just might have given her a taste of her own medicine" smirked

Kori walked over with Eric to the table to get her bag, Dean looked up he couldn't believe she was actually gonna leave with this douche bag.

"Where are you going?" he casually asked "None of you business Dean" she smiled over at Lina "You gonna be ok? Or do you wanna come?" she joked raising her eyebrow and gave a sexy smile.

"Hey that was one time and I drank a lot of tequila" Lina smirked back enjoying this little game "I'll be fine go have some fun"

At least he doesn't need a little blue pill to keep it up" Kori giggled as she walked off with Eric .Lina and Sam began to laugh but Dean was speechless.

Dean, Sam and Lina all arrived back at the hotel, Dean hadn't spoken a word since Kori had left, He looked over at Sam and Lina's sleeping forms and tried to go to sleep.

All he kept seeing were images of Kori and how she looked sat on that counter in the bathroom.

Then his mind flicked to her fucking Eric the douche from the bar. Dean couldn't take it anymore, he got dressed and grabbed the keys to the Impala and walked out the door.

He looked over the parking lot and heard music blaring away. He then spotted Kori's car and walked over to it.

He opened the passenger side door at got in startling her "What the fuck Dean? You scared the freaking life out of me"

"Oh darling everyone deserves a good scare one in a while" he winked at her "What do you want Dean? I'm not in the mood" she crossed her arms over her chest

"Oh I just wondered how your night with lover boy went?" she looked at him "Well for you information I left him as soon as we left the bar, do you really think I would stoop so low Dean?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah I did" Now she was pissed "What?" "Will you just wait woman and let me speak" Dean pleaded "Oh please do" Kori spat back in a sarcastic tone Dean sighed

"What I mean is I'm glad you didn't because ever since that time in the bathroom incident…. I cant stop thinking about Kori snorted

"Oh that's original" she then rolled her eyes "Now… was there something you needed Dean? If not please could you just leave me be" she sank back into her seat.

"I know there is something between us Kori, and I know you feel it to" she smiled and looked up at him

"Dean it's called lust, it's not love because there is no such thing as love" Kori switched off the music and grabbed her keys, she got out of the car and headed to the motel, Dean ran after her.

Kori headed into the bathroom and shut the door, Dean sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

A few minuets later Kori emerged dressed in her black jogging bottoms and white tank top. She walked over to the bed and slid under the covers,

The bed dipped underneath her she knew it was Dean. She closed her eyes hoping to sleep, she felt a hand wrap around her waist.

She smiled to herself loving the feeling, then Dean whispered in her ear "I'm not giving up on you"


	4. Eat It Twilight

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: **We do not own any fictional characters from Supernatural however we own Kori & Lina.

**Chapter 4**

Kori turned over half asleep and felt something warm and soft, she cracked her eyes open to see that she was lying on someone's chest she looked up to find the owner Dean.

She quickly sat up and slid out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She closed the door, Dean opened his eyes and smirked, following her.

Kori turned around and jumped a little "Dean what the hell! you know I could have been naked in here"

He smirked at her "Well that's what I was hoping for sweetheart" she crossed the room so she was standing in front of him

"Your a pig Dean Winchester now get out of this bathroom" He pushed kori back into the wall in a hot passionate kiss, she wrapped her legs around his waist ripping of her tank top.

Dean was about to rip off her bra when the pounding started on the bathroom room door

"Hey Kori have you seen Dean?" Sam shouted. "Shit" Kori looked at him "What do I say?" he looked back at the door "Yeah Sam i'm in here"

Sam furrowed his brows "Why are you in there with Kori?" she spoke up "It's ok Sam I wasn't feeling too good, Dean just brought me some water"

"Ok I'm just going to go back to bed just keep it down in there you two, I could swear you were having sex" Sam laughed Dean and Kori looked at each orther and laughed

"Well I think we should go to bed" Dean's face lit up "Not for sex Dean just to go to sleep I'm very tired" she turned to walk out

"Oh before you go to bed you might want to take care of that problem… you're standing to attention there" Kori said as she pointed to his crotch.

Dean looked up at her and licked his dry lips "Well do you wanna help me there sweetheart? After all it's your fault"

Kori giggled "I'm sure your capable of taking care of that yourself there stud" she walked out of the bathroom and closed the door.

Son of a bitch next time separate motel rooms Dean taught to himself. As Dean took care of his business, all Kori could think about was Dean and how hot he made her feel not that he needed to ever find out, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Next morning the girls woke up but the boys were nowhere in site. Lina walked over to the table and picked up a note

"Oh hey the boys have gone out said that we should be ready by the time they get back" Kori glanced over at her "Well it is late afternoon I can't believe they let us sleep in this late"

Lina looked at Kori she knew something was up with her "So was has you in a good mood? It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain Winchester would it?" Lina smirked

"I have no idea what your talking about" Kori replied as she pulled on her hoodie and zipped it up "I'm just excited about this hunt ya know"

"Yeah I believe you… not" Kori canted her head "Since were on the subject of the Winchesters, as far as I remember you and Sammy were getting pretty cosy last night in bed"

"Well for your information me and Sam we do have history but there's not a chance any more… but he does have a body that you just want to touch" Lina drifted off into a dream world.

Kori stopped what she was doing "What do you mean there isn't a chance anymore are you nuts?"

"yeah well it is true hunters never have a happy ending, it not like were going to be travelling with them all the time so what's the point in getting attached to someone I say let them have fun and go wild" Lina voiced as she grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom for a shower.

She washed her self thinking of the last time she had seen Sam. Pulling herself from the memory she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off and got dressed in her hip hugging jeans and a tank top and walked out to see Kori at the table

"What's up?" Lina asked as she threw her wet towel at Kori's head "Oh nothin you ready?" she asked as she stood up and grabbed the car keys off the nightstand

Lina walked out of the hotel room with Kori to see Sam and Dean pulling up in the impala. The girls went over to there car, Kori got into the drivers seat as Lina walked to the passenger side to get in

Dean rolled down the window "Hey Dean how do you feel about a little bet?" smirked Lina . "I say never back out of a challenge sweetheart"

"Well then… so how about a little race the last one there buys the drinks" she winked "Oh bring it on sweetheart "I'll leave you for dust" he smirked back

"Are you sure about that Dean?" Lina smirked back as she got in the car. "Let's shows those boys how to lose"

Kori gunned the engine and sped off out of the lot. Dean pulled out straight after her. As they got on to the interstate Kori being the sneaky devil she was took the short cut to town.

She had checked the directions when Lina was in the shower, suddenly Lina's phone rang she could see by caller id it was Sam so she put it on speakerphone.

"Where are you girls we lost you?" Kori snickered "Oh were just on the way honey" Lina looked at her and smiled "Oh well ok we just wanted to know if you were alright?"

"Yeah were fine, just tell Dean to have his wallet fully stocked because it looks like were going to win"

Lina said smiling to herself at the thought, she could hear Dean mumbling in the background before Sam hung up.

"Well hun look's like we found the town this place looks creepy" said Lina as she looked around "Hope the boys don't take to long"

Dean pulled into the lot beside the girls, he glanced over at them and growled deep in his throat "How the hell did they freakin do that?" Sam chuckled "Come on Dean" he opened the door and got out.

The boys made there way over to the girls "You sure took your time" Kori smirked at him twirling her keys around her fingers

"Ok how in the hell did you get here so fast?" she could see the frustration all over Dean's face "Well we took the shortcut to get here" said Lina

"There was a short cut and you two forgot to mention to us?" now he was pissed "Ohhhh my bad" Kori smirked at him and walked round the trunk to get her weapons, Lina soon joined her.

A scream cut through the air, Kori grabbed her machete and Lina went for her short sword. Kori slammed the trunk shut and headed in the direction that the screams came from, Lina followed closely behind.

The girls arrived at the house where the screaming was coming from, Sam and Dean pushed in front, both girls looked at each orther and rolled their eyes

Lina looked around Sam's large frame and saw a little girl running down the stairs with a vamp close on her tail. She made a run for it, she reached the girl and picked her up returning to her place next to Kori.

The vamp got to the bottom step. She snarled at the foursome and showed her fangs "Well well look what we have here"

"Give me the girl and maybe I wont hurt you as much as I would like to" snarled the vampire, she looked like one of those vampires from twilight.

The girl clung to Lina who pulled her closer "I don't think so"

She charged at Lina and Kori to get to the girl, Dean stood in front of the girls to protect them with the machete dipped in dead mans blood, all he had to do was strike her with it.

Dean stood his ground until she was nearly in front of him then with a flick of his wrist he beheaded her.

Lina covered the girls eyes with her hand and turned her to face her chest "It's ok were getting you home"

They walked out of the house and new that they had more searching to do before they left the town. Lina and Kori walked to their car with the little girl and opened the backseat door to let her in.

suddenly the girls looked up at the boys who pointed in the direction of where three more vamps were walking up to them "Oh great it's the rest of the Cullen clan" sighed Kori sighed

"Let's kill these fuckers" Lina spat and she slammed the car door shut. Kori looked inside at the girl "Stay here sweetie we shall be right back, lock the doors and don't move"

**If you would like the next installment of this story then please be kind enough to review! ;)**


End file.
